Light's New World
by horsegirlteen
Summary: It's still in progress, and it's also my first real fanfic, so go easy on me reviewers.
1. Prologue

There, lay Light's soul, drifting in an empty darkness. Not a sound he could hear, nor any glimpse of color. Silence was all that was living within Light's soul. No feeling what so ever, though just a soft outline of a shadow of Light's body, not even seen by himself. Thoughts were blank. Light was nothing.

There, cracking through the darkness, reaching in, was another soul. That was the only possible thing Light was able to see when in Heaven nor Hell. Another soul that had first used a certain death note.

For Light, being able to see something, had been the first since Ryuk had pursed his clumsy fingers against his notebook carefully writing Light's name into it with the dark ink. This other soul, had awakened Lights mind, his thoughts, his imagination.

The soul was a thin figure, Light could almost make out what it was, no, not a what, a whom. His memory flashed causing minor pain in Light's head, as though a feeling of explosion, surprise, and yet┘glory. Thinking for a moment, silence still drifting through the darkness, Light remembered. He knew who this was. He knew why they were here. Everything came back.

There has only been two death notes every settled on earth. Those two had first belonged to Light, and Misa. In every death note, there is a set of rules, for a human to follow in order to confirm ownership of the death note. One of those rules, is of course, the first human to use a death note, shall go to heaven, nor hell, and their name shall be written in their shinigami's note book for their death.

After Light had died, Misa had obtained the death note again by stealing it from the FBI. This caused much ruckus throughout Japan. Misa continued to act in the place of Kira, this time, not to act as the second Kira, but as to reunite Lord Kira. She continued to state justice, Misa knew, she was the only human in the world who was able for the job as Lord Kira. Misa was the one who understood Kira the most, his thoughts, his desires. She knew what she had to do. For almost a year, Misa was continuing the job of Kira, killing criminals who deserved their life to be taken away by Kira. She kept the police busy for quite a while. Time passed, and the death gods noticed that another human being was using a death note, and decided that not even just one death note should be left in the human world without a shinigami watching over the mortal. With that, they sent a shinigami down to watch over Misa. But this shinigami had a mind of his own. He thought that no human should deserve the power of a death note, it only leads to misuse of the death note, Humans are too emotional and irresponsible to use such a weapon. After the following week of Misa's obtaining of a new shinigami, the death god was fed up, and with out giving it a second thought, he wrote. The bells at the near by orphanage struck loud that day, as though yelling to everyone that something tragic had happened. Nobody cared to listen above the loud rolling of thunder roaring in the sky. No one knows where the shinigami is now, or what happened to him, not even the other death gods. But people do know, that Misa had died of a brutal heart attack the day the bells struck loud.


	2. Discovered

Light, softly reaching his hand out, misting around in the black darkness, almost mixing itself together, brightening of what was around him, he grasped of what he could, on the other soul's shoulder , and turned his head to the side slightly, as though to match his curious mind.

"Misa," Light muttered, desperate for an answer.

"Yes," a soft whisper seethed into the dry air around them.

Soft, but full, hopeful eyes, glanced up at Light, glistening brightly.  
"Lord Kira?" Misa continued after a short pause, embracing her joy of coming in contact with Kira, once again.

Light smirked thinking to himself quietly, ideas rushing through his head.

"Misa, you were able to somehow portal into the same location of dark, nothingness, of heaven nor hell, this, this place, as me. Being able to see another soul, has awakened my mind, now I know, there must be a way of escaping this place, since, there was a way of you, coming into a different place you were supposed to end up. Somehow, I know it." Light muttered quietly, staying aware of what might be watching them, whether it was the death gods, or whomever.

Misa looked at who she thought to be a lord, a savior for her, noticing his desire, Misa nodded her head, clueless.

Ryuk looked down into the flashing portal to the mortal world and all the flying souls circling in it like a flushing toilet. At the corner of his eye, he noticed a dark spot and grunted curiously. Then, Ryuk knew who's souls lie there. He smirked and looked up into the dark sky, as if searching there for memories of the interesting world that Light-kun had attempted to establish. Looking around his surroundings, Ryuk glanced at the dark spot once again.

"I _am_ pretty board," Ryuk chuckled as if he were planning something exciting.

The thing was, Ryuk was planning something exciting.


	3. Ryuk's Idea

Ryuk's eyes fixated on the dark spot standing still in the crowd of souls as if a bright star among all the others in a purple night sky that slowly fades to black, you just can't help but notice it. He grabbed a rather large stone, about the size of his fist, as he tossed it up into the air, he watched the stone quickly fall into his palm. Ryuk's eyelids sank down, as he thought to himself.

"Am I too desperate to seize my boredom? I already ended his life, out of my own will. Of course, I do know a way to get it back. This world, full of boredom," Ryuk paused for a moment, grasping the cold stone, "At the very least, I need to put myself out of my own misery, end my life, but before that, I must do what I need to in order to set me free of this dark world. I'd rather be set into nothingness, where I don't have to do anything. I don't have to be bored. To set me free then, I must disobey the King of death god's rules, and set Light and Misa free!" Ryuk raged with excitement.

"Ehhhh Ryuk, don't you think those apples are going to your head?" one of the other shinigami burst out laughing with the others.

Ryuk glared at the others for most likely one last time, ignoring them, he thought of his only desire, getting out of this boring world. Quickly throwing the hard stone at the dark spot in the swirling hole of souls, it shattered, Ryuk watched the two souls quickly escape and rush into the tide of other souls.

Light and Misa raced in the swarm of other souls, confused and not knowing what was going on. Light grasped Misa tightly to him, trying to protect her. Ryuk reached his hand out and grabbed their souls as if a child seeking candy.


End file.
